There's a first time for everything  A Dalton Fic
by onadatebythechocolatelake
Summary: Daltonverse: So Dalton Academy is a school for boys, right? Wrong. For the first time since the school was created, girls are in the halls - only four though. How? A one-way student exchange programme. But what would life be at Dalton without a little drama? After all, four girls aren't going to change that. Oh no, everything just got 10x more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"And you promise to be safe?"

"Yes dad."

"And to call once a week?"

She sighed, "Yes, dad."

"And to not let those american boys take advantage of a vulnerable girl like you?"

"I'd hardly call myself vulnerable, dad." She said with a smirk on my face, luckily her father was 3000 miles away and couldn't see it over the phone. "And being english isn't seen as being weak by the way."

"I know… but look after your sister, Lexi, she's not as tough as you are."

"She is not my sister! She's also not as vulnerable as you think." Lexi could see the look on his face as though he was sitting right in front of me as he sighed; after all, she'd seen it enough.

"Fine then, step-sister, just keep an eye out for her Lexi… please?" Her dad pleaded, for a head teacher you would think he would be a bit firmer with his own daughter.

"Whatever, look, I've got to go… I think I've arrived." she hung up the phone as soon as she could and flung it into the empty leather seat in front of her.

"Yep… I'm here alright…"

As she was driven in through the gates, Lexi James looked up and read the sign looking down on her: Dalton Academy For Boys.

Chapter 1 

"Hello?" Lexi shouted, banging on the door, trying to peer in through the glass panels to see if there was any form of life in the building in front of her.

Nothing.

"Anybody in there?"

Still nothing.

10 minutes of banging on the door later, she walked away to try to find her way to the front office or whatever they had at Dalton when she bumped into someone. Well… two identical someones to be precise.

"Hey, look Dee… a talking flower outside our dorm this late at night!" The first boy said.

"Looks like she's giving White Rabbit and Alice a run for their money at the same time, Dum. She is rather late after all, although she doesn't have the pocket watch." The second boy replied… or was it the first? They both looked exactly the same after all.

"Oh… erm… I was just trying to get into… erm… Windsor House?" Lexi told the two strangers, adding quietly, "Who knew I'd have twin knights to come to my rescue?"

"Well we can't leave such a pretty flower outside in the dark, now can we Dee? Especially not a flower from across the pond."

"Absolutely not Dum! Follow us m'dear."

Lexi followed behind the two boys very cautiously; if this was just two of the guys in Windsor House, then what were they like all together? Now that was a scary thought.

"Yo, Chaz! Special delivery!" Dee and Dum yelled into the ceiling and then the only thing Lexi could hear was a stampede of footsteps and guys shouting "Move!" and "I want to see her!" Looks like they were expecting her.

Then all the noise stopped and only one voice could be heard from behind a door

"STOP! Okay, Rule 1: we don't scare her; Rule 2: we do not make her run away; Rule 3: do not unleash all of your crazy on her at the same time!" A mixture of 'okay's and 'fine's were mumbled from a few boys until one voice asked: "Wait, isn't she with the tweedles? Move boys! MOVE!" and with that last shout came a large bang as a group of 14 boys ended up in a pile on the floor at Lexi's feet as they burst through the door.

"So this is the new girl then?" A tall boy with dark brown hair asked the twins. "I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel," he added, turning to Lexi "and I apologise in advance for whatever the twins end up breaking… well not just the twins… the damage that any of the Windsors makes. We're very… creative… so to speak."

"Lexi James. Oh and don't worry about the damage, after living in my dorm at Hunters for 8 years you kind of realise not to bring anything of high value to school."

"Oh, so you're a hunter then? We've been expecting you for a while… erm… Alexa?" said the first voice from behind the door.

"Lexi." She quickly interrupted.

"Sorry, I'm Charlie Amos. Charlie, Chaz, anything but Charles or I won't be responsible for the damage done to the item my baseball bat comes into contact with."

"Yeah, sorry my... er… plane was delayed and don't worry 'Charlie' I won't make that mistake." She answered with a slight smirk on her face. "So is there anywhere I can put my bags? I'm shattered!" After looking at the confused looks on the boys' faces she added "I'm reeeaaally tired?" and a chorus of 'ooohhh's was the response she got back.

"You'll be staying on the 2nd floor with Kurt, Reed, me and some of the other guys." Said the boy with curly, black hair standing next to Kurt. "I'm Blaine, by the way. You have two options, we did have a room ready for you until Dwight over here,"- he paused to shoot daggers at a dark haired boy who was trying to look innocent -"decided to use that room for his newest experimental ritual and it won't be clean again until tomorrow. So you can either crash with me or you can stay on the fourth floor and hear the shouting of the all mighty caterpillar coming from down the hall… your choice."

"Who's the 'caterpillar'?" Lexi asked slowly.

"Oh he's Windsor's…"

"Blaine you finish that sentence without running it by me first and your guitar might just suddenly disappear somehow," a robotic voice said from the near-by speaker.

"He's not important… let's just say his name is Han and he doesn't like to be disturbed." Blaine said quickly, looking towards the speaker as he finished, waiting for what Han was going to say…but the voice stayed quiet.

"Well, I wouldn't want to impose on the mysterious caterpil- wait… Hansel Tiberius Link Leonheart Westwood? That Han?"

"You know me?" The voice questioned – for the first time in the 5 minutes she'd been in Windsor house all the boys were silent in anticipation for her answer.

"I never forget a name. You hacked Hunter's firewalls to find out a bit of information about a certain WoW player… and got hacked in return. You forgot that just because we're girls it doesn't mean that we don't know our way around a computer... or even a virus that took you a week to fix. Remember me now Han?" She turned to Blaine, "I think the fourth floor will be fine, thanks... won't it Han?"

Han coughed. " Yeah... welcome to the fourth floor?"

Half an hour later, after promising the twins she'd be in the common room in 15 minutes, Lexi finally had peace in her temporary bedroom. She turned on her phone, staring at the screen until it lit up and showed her the texts she'd been waiting for:

Luce Carter (15:45): You left your lighter in the hotel room. Thought you'd given up anyway? Want me to send it to Dalton?

Luce Carter (16:15): Paulo at the bar said to say hi. He misses you apparently... what did you do last night when I was packing? I was gone for 20 minutes!

Luce Carter (16:28): Crap, you'll be on the plane! Text me when you get these texts so I don't start to worry! Missing you already, how am I going to survive the year? If the guys your staying with do anything to you or break your laptop so we can't skype then I'm flying over there to beat them up!

Luce wasn't her best friend for nothing. Laughing at her over-protectiveness, Lexi replied:

It's not my lighter, I thought you'd know. It was mum's and please send it or I'll start freaking out within a week! Ignore Paulo, nothing happened... even I'm not that quick getting a guy. Don't worry, if the boys break my laptop then I'll borrow Han's. Remember the guy who hacked Josie's computers after I started playing WoW? I'm in the room next to his... this year is going to be interesting. Miss you loads Luce, try not to injure yourself too much without me!

Lexi sighed as she put her phone down, ran her fingers through her long, blonde hair and walked out of the door to go see the twins downstairs. She had to duck a few times on her way down but she had fast reflexes (a must to anyone who wanted to come out of a nerf battle unscathed) and managed to avoid the pellets being fired her way.

"You're not going to get me tonight boys," she yelled, "you might as well give up." After one more feeble attempt from someone on the second floor, the boys stopped shooting at her and went to bed.

The common room was reasonably large - not a large as Hunter's but it would do - with a few sofas, a TV and some debris from a recent Nerf battle.

"Now we haven't got long Tiger-Lily or it'll be off with all of our heads, but before we leave you for the night, the red queen has left it in our duty to tell you the rules." said the voices of the twins behind her. Not that it was entirely true. The two boys had begged Charlie to let them explain the 'Ways of Windsor' to the new occupant of Windsor House and Charlie had had to give up due to an explosion in the kitchen thanks to Drew and Satoru.

"Tiger-lily?" Lexi asked but the boys continued anyway.

"Rule 1: Curfew is ten on weekdays and eleven on weekends. The doors get locked but if you ever find yourself stuck outside just give us a shout and we'll help you out." said Dee - or was it Dum?

"Rule 2: The prefect says it."

"We do it."

"Most of the time..."

"That's Chaz, by the way. He's the wonderful prefect of Windsor" The boys carried on. This was really starting to confuse Lexi.

"Can you maybe speak one at a time?" she pleaded.

"Very well then..." the boys said simultaneously.

"Rule 3: No one tells. Anything. Ever." The twin on the left said. "Any questions?"

"Only one." She told them. "What are your actual names?"

"I'm Evan Brightman," said the brother on right.

"And I'm Ethan Brightman." the other brother replied.

"Good to know." Lexi mumbled before she made her way upstairs to her room - not that she'd remember.

Despite the fact that she was supposed to be in her room, preparing herself for a day of classes with as school full of guys for the first time since she was 8, she was sat in the common room with her phone in her hands waiting until 1am so she could ring Luce at a time that her best friend wouldn't murder her over the phone. No matter how hard she tried, her mind kept going back to those days in the middle of the summer. The accident, the horrible hospital room she'd been in for 3 days until the doctors discharged her, the nightmares that came afterwards. She owed Luce so much for being there from the funeral 4 years ago to the wedding in the spring and then in Mexico City over the summer, yet she had kept it all a secret from her. It wasn't hard to convince Luce that nothing was wrong. It wasn't unusual for Lexi to be out all night, phone a few times through day then be unseen until the following morning but even she was surprised that Luce didn't ask many questions after 3 days.

Its surprising what you can get doctors to do if you pay them enough. That surgery wouldn't have gone down well without her substantial donation to the children's ward... and the one to Dr Armstrong's 'car fund'.

It was her phone's loud and annoying ringtone that brought Lexi out of her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"LEXI!" a familiar voice shouted down the phone.

"Luce! Its great to talk to you and all but can you turn down the volume? I think you just burst my eardrum."

"Oh yeah... sorry! I'm just so glad to speak to you!"

"Its been, like, 12 hours!" Lexi laughed.

"I know but I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too Luce. You know why I had to go though."

"I know, I just wish I'd been able to come too! It would be my dad that was the over-protective one wouldn't it."

Lexi laughed, no matter how much Luce complained about her dad, she would always be a 'daddy's girl' at heart. "I don't think that even you could handle this level of crazy. I on the other hand am used to it, 4 brothers ignoring dad and visiting whenever they please has been good practice for this!" She heard a door open from upstairs. "Crap! I've got to go, someone's coming. I'll talk to you later though, I promise! Bye!" She'd just made it up to the first floor hallway when she bumped into Blaine as he was walking down the stairs.

"Oh, sorry! I was just getting..." she paused to think, "a glass of water!"

"You don't need to worry about being out of bed you know," Blaine told her. "Its your first night, Charlie won't give you a hard time. None of us will."

"Thanks, I was just talking to Luce - my best friend. Its weird being at school without her."

"I know the feeling, when I came here I have to leave my brother behind... we're close and it was really hard at first, but it gets easier." He paused, " you'll meet him soon actually, he might be transferring if he gets his way."

"It's good that you're with you're brother again," she replied, looking at the floor. "Don't waste the time you have with him, it goes too quickly." As she saw the questioning look on Blaine's face she added, "I'm gonna get to bed, big day tomorrow and all."

"Yeah, night."

"Night."

As she made her way up the stairs to her room she scolded herself for almost spilling the secret that she had sworn to not tell, she was already the new girl, she didn't want any more attention than she was getting already - even though she was dying to tell someone... it just hurt too much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Lexi woke up to find her room filled with more flowers than she thought possible... and to the sound of the boys shouting downstairs. Laughing to herself, she got out of bed, checking her phone as she walked past it to find three new texts. The first was from her dad telling her yet again to looks after herself, the other two from Luce, telling her about how boring the plane back to England had been without her. As she made her way downstairs, she was grateful that she didn't have to dodge any more nerf pellets... her instincts weren't as good when she had just woken up. Walking into the kitchen, she braced herself for the mess she had pictured in her mind... and her mind didn't do it justice.

There were bowls everywhere, some filled with cereal and some without, the island in the middle of the room was covered in what looked like porridge gone wrong, a little puddle of orange juice was beginning to form as it leaked out of the bottle that was lying on its side and there was already a slight burning smell coming from the oven. Perfect, just what she wanted to have to deal with at 7am on a Monday morning.

"ALRIGHT!" Lexi shouted above the mixture of arguments and complaints between the guys standing in front of her. "Charlie, I know you're prefect and all that, but would you mind if I took control of this - ahem - 'situation'?"

"Be my guest," the tall boy replied looking gratefully at her. "Anything to get a decent breakfast without a headache served on the side."

"Okay... Kurt," she began. "You start with the pancakes, Blaine, you're on toast duty, Charlie, juice and the rest of you... get out of the kitchen and cause havoc somewhere else," she joked as Charlie added:

"Not literally!"

And with that, the boys set to work, leaving Lexi to stand there admiring her work while tugging on the hems of her pyjama shorts.

Breakfast was quite nice actually, turns out Kurt had skills when it came to making pancakes and Blaine had a knack for putting bread into a toaster so, unlike when she was back at Hunter's, she managed to eat a decent meal before she had to run upstairs to shower and make herself look presentable for her first full day at Dalton.

As she walked down the old staircase in Windsor house, Lexi started thinking. Thoughts of worry about her first day, thoughts of joy from her memories with Luce during the summer, thoughts of excitement about the upcoming year and thoughts of sorrow about Elle and her mother. She didn't even realise she was crying until she tasted the droplets of salty water that had reached her mouth.

"Are- are you okay?" a voice whispered from behind her.

"Yes, I'm just homesick." she managed to get out, her voice hoarse - and it wasn't a lie. Home was where her mother was, where her sister was. But that was no longer anywhere she could be. She turned to look at the boy stood behind her - Blaine.

"Okay," was all he said, obviously trying not to push it too far, but she probably would have told him if he had asked. He knew what it was like to miss a sibling, a feeling she knew all too well.

By the time she had reached the assembly hall, the only seats left were the few at the back of the room. Luckily, Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-dee were sat on the back row, well within the view of a nearby teacher (that part of the seating plan had probably been arranged in advance) and with empty seats surrounding them.

"Hi Tiger-Lily!" they both cheerfully sang as she sat down on the hard, metal seat.

"Hi boys," she paused. "Why are you sitting all the way at the back?"

"We're not trusted at the front, there was an incident a few months back... now the teachers like to be able to keep an eye on us," the twin on the left shrugged.

"Oh, okay then..." she replied, trying to think of what they two boys could have done for the teachers to have been forced to watch them.

The assembly was just like back at her school, the teacher welcoming everyone back -or just welcoming them in the girls' case - and warning them about inter-house pranks.

The previous year, there had been an on-going war between the houses to see which house could create the best pranks against the others. Most of the boys had been willing to repeat it again this year but due to the new rules against it, it looked like that wouldn't be happening... or at least not to the same extent as before.

"What's your first class?" Kurt asked Lexi as they walked out of the assembly hall.

"History with Carter, I think. Any tips to survive? It's not really my strongest subject."

"Carter's alright, just don't cause too much havoc and you'll be fine. I'm in there with you so I'll warn you if I see the vein on his neck sticking out too much." Kurt chuckled.

"Thanks, history never was my strong point. I've always preferred French if I'm being honest."

"Me too, Carter just goes on and on and o-"

"What is that Mr. Hummel?" a voice said from behind them.

"N-nothing Mr. Carter, just filling Lexi in on how interesting your classes are!" Kurt stuttered.

"I hope so, Hummel, we don't want to influence her opinions now do we?"

And with that the bald-headed teacher walked into the classroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Is it his time of the month or something?" Lexi snorted.

"Seems like it," the tall boy laughed.

"Oh, my God. I swear that was the longest lesson I've ever sat through! And I have sat through a lecture about the particle physics of a _tea bag_!" Lexi groaned as she walked out of the history classroom with Kurt and Wes. The lesson had gone on for what seemed like hours but it was finally over and she was on her way to French - her favourite lesson only second to music. This was where she could relax and let her summers of visiting Paris as a child come into good use.

She had French with Kurt, Blaine, the twins and - to her dismay - Maddie.

The queen bitch, the bitch of all bitches... and her step-sister.

"Look what the cat dragged in," an all too squeaky voice spoke from behind her.

"Oh I didn't know cats dragged in female dogs but you must have been an exception, Maddie," Lexi spat.

"Trying to be clever are we?"

"She doesn't have to try!" Kurt butted in.

"In what alternate universe is this in?" Maddie sneered.

"The one where you're a bitch... oh, wait! That's this one!" Kurt laughed, hearing a few 'oooh's and 'burn's.

"Whatever," she said, turning to Lexi, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Barre-toi, pouffiasse." Lexi snarled, "Don't touch me."

And with that, Maddie walked off, glaring at the blonde as she did.

"Yeah, she really is a bitch." Kurt laughed, pulling her into the classroom behind him.

It had been a long day, but Lexi had finally finished the few pieces of homework some of the harsher teachers had set, despite it being the first day. Carter was one of them, she'd finished her 500 word essay of the Battle of Hastings, luckily for her, it had been on the history course of the previous year so she knew everything that was to know... unlike the others in her class.

"Lexi, help me!"

"Please, Lex!"

"I swear, if you do this for me I'll make you breakfast for a month!"

But Lexi just laughed, "Sorry boys, I'm off to make a phone call, you do not want to hear my best friend when she's annoyed!" she paused, seeing the looks of despair. "If you're still stuck by the time I come back down, I'll help you." Sighs of relief echoed up the stairs as she walked and she laughed to herself.

She almost squealed as she heard the familiar ringtone, meaning Luce was calling her.

_Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho. Won't trust a ho 'cos the ho won't trust me _

"What up, ho?" Lexi laughed down the phone.

"_Seriously? Is that _still_ your ringtone?_" Luce said, feigning anger.

"Of course! We've had some of our best memories to that song!"

"_How could I forget?_" She paused, "_How was your first day anyway? Got any lessons with the she-devil?_"

"Just French, she tried to have a bit of a showdown outside the classroom but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of it if my life depended on it."

"_Ergh, it would serve her right if you did! But I can see where you're coming from. On a lighter note... how fit are the guys?_"

"Very." and with that, the two girls started chatting away until Luce fell asleep mid-sentence, leaving Lexi to hang up only to fall asleep a few minutes later still fully clothed with the bedside light still on until Wes, the kind boy he is, came to check on her, putting the blanket at the end of her bed over her and placing a short, sweet kiss on her forehead before he turned out the light.


	3. Chapter 3

_"You shouldn't have come here, Lexi." A voice from behind her spoke. "You should have realised the trouble you would cause, but even we didn't realise you could just leave her behind like that."_

_"It wasn't my fault!" she screamed into the shadows before whispering "but it should have been me."_

_"At least she's right about something," another voice scoffed, this time right in Lexi's line of vision - Luce. "She was our best friend! She shouldn't have been left like that! It's all your fault!"_

_"I know!" Lexi cried. "I know! It should have been me so why wasn't it?"_

_"We don't know, but at least you'll get what's been coming for you." Luce spat, walking towards the sobbing girl on the floor._

_"No! Elle! ELLE!"_

"Elle!" Lexi screamed, before hearing a stampede of footsteps coming up the stairs and the door burst open, revealing a group of teenage boys with an assortment of baseball bats, bedside lamps and - in Dwight's case - a crucifix.

"We heard screaming! What's wrong?" Charlie said, looking warily round the girl's room.

"We'll kill whatever is trying to murder you Tiger-Lily! Without hesitation!" Evan yelled, wearing a scuba mask and carrying a vacuum cleaner (obviously trying to impersonate a ghost buster), putting on his 'brave face' while trying to be helpful, but it only resulted in her crying even hard.

"S-s-she's gone! T-t-they were coming for me! It's all m-m-my fault!" She sobbed, hugging her knees as she rocked backward, her body convulsing with each ragged breath.

"What? Who? What's going on Lexi?" Kurt asked, hugging the girl who, for the first time since they had met her, had a vulnerable look in her eyes.

"M-my sister, she's gone, it's all my fault! I s-should never have left her there!" She sobbed into Kurt's shoulder.

"Shh, it's all going to be alright, hun." He said, trying to comfort her. "Okay guys, shows over, everyone go back to bed." The rest of the boys were reluctant but walked out slowly, the twins walking over to Lexi and kissing her forehead before exiting leaving Wes to be dragged out by David, his eyes never leaving the small girl until all he could see was the wall outside her room.

"Okay, sweetie, what's going on?" Kurt asked gently. "And don't say nothing, you can't get that worked up over nothing."

"I can't," Lexi mumbled, shaking her head. "It hurts too much."

"Are you sure? It might help to talk about it." But the only response he got out of her was a shake of her head.

"Okay, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here." He paused. "Do you want me to sing you to sleep?"

"Yes, please." She murmured as she shuffled under the covers.

_"__Something always brings me back to you.__  
><em>_It never takes too long.__  
><em>_No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here__  
><em>_'till the moment I'm gone_.

_You hold me without touch.__  
><em>_You keep me without chains.__  
><em>_I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love__  
><em>_And not feel your rain._

_Set me free, leave me be.__  
><em>_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.__  
><em>_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.__  
><em>_But you're on to me and all over me.__  
><em>_  
>You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.<em>_  
><em>_When I thought that I was strong.__  
><em>_But you touch me for a little while__  
><em>_And all my fragile strength is gone.  
><em>

_Set me free, leave me be._

_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.__  
><em>_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.__  
><em>_But you're on to me and all over me.__  
><em>_  
>I live here on my knees as I try to make you see<em>_  
><em>_That you're everything I think I need here on the ground.__  
><em>_But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.__  
><em>_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down,__  
><em>_You're keeping me down__  
><em>_Something always brings me back to you,__  
><em>_It never takes too long."_

As he finished singing, he glanced over to Lexi and saw a peaceful look replacing the terrified one that had been painted across her face just minutes before. As he shut the door, he softly whispered, "Goodnight" before heading back to his room to catch some more beauty sleep, leaving Lexi to her dreams.

If Lexi had said that she wasn't tired the next morning, it would have been the understatement of the millennium. After Kurt had gone back to his room, all Lexi had was her dreams which turned into memories and they weren't going to let her sleep after the nightmare she'd just had.

When she walked into the kitchen the next morning, all of the boys were looking at her warily, after all, for most of them it had been the first time they'd seen a teenage girl uncontrollably sobbing at a nightmare. They had an excuse to be worried about her.

"Morning boys." She said, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Morning," they either grunted or said warily - it was a 50/50 split - looking up at the girl, trying to figure her out.

"I'm, er, just going to grab a slice of toast and head over, I need to go to the... the library." She said, avoiding the looks she was getting from her friends and before they could reply, she grabbed the piece of toast Blaine was about to eat and ran out of the kitchen, narrowly missing Drew as she did so.

The tall, now confused boy walked into the kitchen and asked "What happened to her?"

"She had a nightmare last night and now she's avoiding us all," was David's answer. All of the boys were now confused. Nightmares were scary - no denying that - but it must have been some hell of a dream to freak her out that much. They all gave each other a look that seemed to say 'we need to figure this out' before they went back to eating breakfast.

As Lexi walked into the library, she looked around to find somewhere to sit, it was strangely crowded for this early in the morning. Back at Hunters, the only time anyone went in the ancient looking building was at the end of the day when Mrs Higgins, the librarian, was crashing from her lunchtime caffeine buzz and wasn't paying attention to anything they students did - in the case of half of the upper school, it was sneaking guys in from the Carlton's Academy For Boys (private schools are _so _inventive with names, aren't they) - which was how we liked it. But at Dalton it was the complete opposite. There was a boy in almost every seat, some with textbooks, some with computers. There was even a couple just staring at the dark walls across from the doorway she was standing in with puzzled looks on their faces, obviously hoping that if they looked for long enough, the answer would magically appear on top of the navy blue wallpaper.

After about five minutes of searching the large rooms for a desk to sit at, she eventually found one by an old bay window that looked out over the courtyard. Getting her books out of her bag, she peered out just at the moment a flash of lightning appeared, a large crash of thunder not far behind as the rain started to pour. Just as quick as it had come, it was gone, but she felt her muscles tense and her blood freeze, her mind recalling _that_ night. The night that ruined everything.

_It was dark outside the window, they were home alone for the second time in a week - now a regular occurrence. A roar of thunder came out of the rain that was battering the panes of glass. Squinting her eyes so she could see through the droplets of water that now cluttered the window, Lexi saw her sister - yet again - standing out in the rain, spinning and laughing. She'd always found her twin's attraction to rain slightly odd, who wants to get drenched to the bone in freezing cold water that was beating down on you at a hundred miles an hour? Okay, maybe that was a slight exaggeration, but the point still stood. The only person Lexi had ever met that loved the rain so much that they would happily volunteer to stand in it _without an umbrella_ was Elle. The two girls, so much alike, one who loved the rain, the other hating it. Sighing to herself, the confused girl stood up, grabbed her coat and her boots, and walked out into their huge garden. _

_"What are you doing?" she yelled, although her voice only came out as a whisper against the rain and wind. Thankfully, despite the two, Elle still heard her and her eyes lit up as a huge grin spread on her face._

_"I'm enjoying the rain, sis. You should try it sometime!" The drenched girl laughed. "Come on! Spin with me!" And with that, Lexi gave in and ran over to her, laughing. They reached out for each other's hands and ran in a circle, giggling and screaming until there was a sudden flash of light and she felt her sister's hands slip from hers._

"Hey, are you alright?" An unfamiliar voice said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"W-what?" She stuttered, looking up at the boy who was now stood next to her.

"I said, are you alright? You just look really pale and you look pretty terrified."

"Honestly? No, but I'm trying to be." A confused look spread across the boy's face but before he could say anything, Lexi checked the time on her phone and said "Crap, I've got to go, I need to get to class."

As she walked away, she heard a voice say "Wait! I'm Jeff, do I at least get your name?"

"It's Lexi," she laughed. "It's nice to meet you Jeff. I'll see you around sometime." And with that, she made her way to class - French, with the bitch.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I'm sorry I've been so bad at updating! I'll try to get the next update up quicker! _**

**_But in my defence, I've had this chapter done for a week or so but Emily (my beta so to speak) didn't send it back until today!_**

**_So thanks for that Emily. _**

**_Review, Subscribe etc. etc. :)_**


End file.
